


When the Sun Meets Rain

by clexaddiction



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexaddiction/pseuds/clexaddiction
Summary: A heat wave hits Polis and a summer rain gets them by surprise.





	When the Sun Meets Rain

 It was mid summer when a heat wave hit most of the Southern territories. Polis, being the furtherest clan to the south, had it worst. The sun was up and so intense at the capitol, the Commander had announced a last minute recess, so people could take their children to the seaside and rest as no one would be able to work under those weather conditions.  

 //

 They sat in a clearing amid a sunflower field. Every afternoon Clarke would go to that same spot to paint and meditate after lunch. This time, she took Lexa with her, not missing the chance to steal the Commander from her duties, even if it was just for the day. Although the heat was so intense Clarke couldn't wear more than some loose fabric shorts and a tanktop, Lexa had her full regal Commander attire on. The blonde could sweat just from looking at the long red velvet sash displayed over Lexa's shoulder.

 "Lexa, if you don't get out of those right now I swear—" 

The Commander didn't let her finish, leaning forward and kissing her fondly, still tasting the citric trace on Clarke’s lips, left by the strawberries they’d been eating. The Commander spotted a red juicy drop on the blonde’s chin and gently rubbed it away with her thumb.

 "You know I cannot do that, Clarke.” Lexa stated calmly, leaning back. “The Commander is not allowed to feel hot or cold. This is how I am supposed to be dressed at all times.'' Her voice was firm and steady, as usual.

 

"Yeah, tell that to the sweat drop going down your forehead" Clarke rolled her eyes, as she didn't agree to the nonsense grounder rules involving Lexa and how she was supposed to act inhumanly, only to please the clan leaders and her people. Clarke, from everyone, knew Lexa was in fact, very human.

Lexa looked at the blonde beside her with a shy, sided smile, but said nothing. She dried away the sweat forming on her forehead with her sleeve and stared at the breathtaking woman sitting next to her. 

As she stared, Clarke stretched her arms behind her back and lied down, resting her head on Lexa's legs, closing her eyes. 

For a moment, nothing else mattered for Lexa. If she could stop time right there, she would —no wars, no strategies, nothing to worry about, no one to care for, but Clarke. The sky princess made her feel complete, just by existing, and that was the deepest she'd ever felt about anyone.

The way the blonde's chest moved up and down rhythmically, it was therapeutic to her. Her chaste lips, pressed together in a thin line, slightly wet and shining under the sun rays, were hypnotizing. From her well defined chin to her long golden eyelashes, everything about the sky girl made her feel completely enthralled. 

And that’s how the two remained for hours, Lexa’s green eyes fixed on a half-asleep Clarke, lips slightly parted, hands messily touching the blonde’s golden locks. 

Now and then one of them would murmur something —make an observation over a situation that occurred and they didn’t have had time to discuss yet. Time was precious to them, specially their time alone, which they found way more pleasant ways to spend than discussing political matters.

That evening though, most of the time was filled by a comfortable silence and rarely, the sound of the blowing wind.

When a water drop hit the tip of Lexa’s nose, the sun was no longer staggering as it once was. Looking up, she couldn’t see more than a few clouds but somehow it was starting to rain. For a while they enjoyed the refreshing sensation of water touching their heated skins, but once the dirt underneath them started changing into mud, they knew it was time to go.  

As they ran together in the rain, holding hands and laughing for no reason, they tried not to slip on the wet mud forming as the rain intensified. 

Clarke realized Lexa was taking her somewhere. Her last 4 months had been all about following Lexa. From waterfalls, to meetings, to distant clans, to their bedroom. Not once had she regretted it. Clarke didn’t asked, just followed. 

The last thing she saw before entering a dark cave was the huge rainbow forming on the sky behind them. 

### Notes:


End file.
